


He Who Has Experienced Everything

by missthesnow



Category: Fate/Grand Order, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthesnow/pseuds/missthesnow
Summary: Enkidu has been reincarnated... Again. And he is starting to become weary.





	He Who Has Experienced Everything

I am Enkidu, foil of the Golden King, Gilgamesh.

Time and time again we have been reincarnated and on each occasion, I search endlessly for him. My soul is restless and finds peace in only him.

As this world builds its volume of people, it becomes even harder to find him, but our souls ceaselessly call out to one another across the eternities.

Each time I have returned to my mortal form, the circumstance varies. I have been a lord, I have been a lady in waiting, I have been a simple servant, and I have, more often than not, been unceremoniously abandoned in some of the most desolate corners of the earth.

The old gods - those old gods who created me to be the equal of he who has seen everything - many of them have long been lost to mortal memories over the millennia. Yet, some remain - Persistent and terrible in the minds of the living. Death, most prominent among them, chases after me with his arrows and thorns and daggers most unceasingly.

On this occasion, my return to mortality has left me in the most abysmal of circumstances. Here, there is gripping cold and the rain is fierce. The sky has gone dark long ago and now I wander aimlessly on the path my heart has walked so many times before. I must persist. I must find my beloved. I must persist, but alas, I am struck. The rain has pierced me and I am seized by Death's grip - through to my flesh.

Why must Death act in this manner? I have had my breath stolen, my limbs removed, my body flayed and had my heart wracked with anguish. It is never enough for that miserable entity. Perhaps they are torn with jealousy that we have found our own equal. Perhaps they are furious that our souls refuse to be extinguished despite our mortal fallibility. 

I stumble; this battle is lost. I make a last attempt to draw in a breath. My air has frozen and I can see Death reaching for my soul. Perhaps this will be the moment they are finally successful. Only failures this this point have they experienced as my soul is usually quick to fly and find new life. Not this time, I think. My soul feels heavy and I cannot lift it. His name is on my lips - a prayer, a plea, a purpose. There is a hand at my throat, severing my mortal connection.

And then silence.

There is only my tired soul, Death, and a small light suspended in the expanse of nothingness. But I can see now - the light is not small, it is distant and growing nearer. The hand at my throat shakes with fear and anger. His name is on my lips again, this time, a greeting.

He takes me in his arms, warm and strong. Death wails a terrible scream and vanishes.

I look up at him. My Golden King, Gilgamesh. He is crying. I do not need to ask why. It is the same reason for the mirrored tears on my face.

He brings his lips to mine, and for a few brief moments, our souls are entwined as they were meant to be.

And then our expanse of the void between eternities has vanished and I find myself within a new vessel. I feel the pull of his soul on mine. I have my new direction and old purpose. Something is different this time, however. He feels more distant than ever before, as though on some foreign plane I cannot reach. My form is not mortal - it is ethereal. I languish at my inability to reach him. Death has succeeded at last, it would seem. Millennia of running, hiding, searching. And now it ends. 

End. Such an impossible concept. Yet that is what my existence has been resigned to, an end.

I am Enkidu, promise of the Golden King, Gilgamesh.

Again he has been reincarnated, and he will I search endlessly for me. His soul is restless and finds peace in only mine, but he will not find it. He will not find his peace until he finds his end.


End file.
